Dark Cherry Blossom
by Sasuke-uchiha2006
Summary: what happens when a sertent cherry blossom completly changes and what effect will it be on Sasuke? SakuxSasu
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy night and no one was out except a cretin pink hair girl. She was walking around the streets of Konoha. The girl every one know as Sakura was drenched to the bone. She was know one of the best medicnin's in her town. Her and Naruto were a time like always but Sasuke Uchiha wasn't there any more.

He left to go with Orochimaru Sakura ,Kakashi, Naruto all tried to stop him but they didn't succeed.

It's been 3 hole years sense then Naruto, and Sakura are know 15 years old and ANBU Naruto is the some cheery blonde boy but whe n some one talkes about Sasuke he gets sad.

Kakashi is the same perv he still reads is perverted book but doesn't like to so some one talk bad about Sasuke. Kakashi also some how got Tsunade to agree to letting Sasuke come back if he every came back.

Sakura is a different story ever sence Sasuke left here cloths attitude and personality changed. Her red ninja out fit is know black with red out lining here once beautiful grass eye's are know dead. She's been training here self to death,(but she can know defeat a S-class ninja no matter who) and here attitude in stede of cheery she is know cold and some times mean.

The only people to see here even look or act nice is Kakashi, Naruto , and some times Tsinade.

Sakura is know soaked to the bone by the rain she was know heading home after walking know were in the rain. Sakura and Naruto had a mission to do the next day it was only a one day mission. Sakura and Naruto had to protect a women from bandits or robbers all the way to the village of cloud. It talks have of the day to get there and half to get bake to konoha so they would be hame at sun down.

So Sakura went home and got in to some PJ's that were of cores black she set her alarm clock for 5:30 am.

(NEXT DAY 5:30AM)

Sakura woke up and got dressed and then went to the salon to get some thing done.

When it hit 7:oo am she went out of the salon and toured the mane gate of konoha. When the gate came in to eye view she could make out Naruto's figure. She was surprised to see Naruto ther at the right time with the lady even more impressing.

When Naruto could to a figure coming closer to the gate he new it was Sakura that why he was jumping up and down like a baka. When Sakura was closer to the gate were you could actually see here Naruto's stoped jumping up and down and his eyes wrint big followed by a gasp.

* * *

Sorry I had to end it there I hope it is a good cliff hanger I will up date as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter 2

"What" Sakura asked.

"Your hair what happened it's black" Naruto replied. She frowned his statement "I died it black Naruto got a problem" asked Sakura coldly.

"NO!" Naruto replied franticly.

"Good know lets get going shale we" Sakura said.

"um….ya" Naruto replied.

(11 hours later)

" hey lady how much longer to get to this village" Naruto asked. "_hmmp he such a bother some time"_ thought Sakura. "Only an hour more tell we get to the village of cloud" stated the lady. "man it fells like eternity" Naruto complained. "By the way maim what is your name" Sakura asked. "My name is Sora" she replied. "Sora Nami".

" So Sora do you live in cloud" asked Sakura. "well- Sora was cut off by Naruto interrupting. " she's probably visiting a friend or has a daughter there right Sora." _" I need to think of something fast"_ Thought Sora. " Yeah that's right I'm visiting my child" Sora said.

" See Sakura she's visiting her daughter" Naruto complained. _" I don't know something sounds fishy"_ Sakura thought. "I haven't even hired of a town called cloud….

Hey Sora how come I haven't ever hired of cloud" Sakura asked. " well it because it's a hidden village" Sora explained. " Oh so that why we couldn't fined it on the map" Naruto said. " yes" Sora said. "_hey Naruto something souds rouge"_ Sakura thought to Naruto.

" _what do you mean Sakura"_ Naruto thought back. "_come on Naruto at here age and the way she acts she couldn't have a child and a hidden village" _Sakura transmitted back._ " Oh know I see you're point Sakura we should keep on a guard" Naruto transmitted back._ " _hmp"_ Sakura thought. "

" Were here" Sora stated.

"_Sakura it looks like there really is a village of cloud" _Naruto transmitted. "hmmp" said Sakura.

Naruto stared at the village it looked like a regular town expect that it was in the sky on the clouds. Naruto looked at is in amassment " oooooooowwww it looks so cool" Naruto said.

Like Naruto he ran towards the town that look oh so not real.(there is a clue for you Naruto)

Sakura of cores noticed this as soon as Naruto started to run after the village " NARUTO STOP DON'T GO NEAR THAT VILLAGE!" Sakura yelled. Naruto didn't here her and kept running. "_stuped Naruto" _Sakura thought. Sakura then disappeared from were she was and appeared in front of Naruto and tripped him. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SAKURA" Naruto yelled will getting of the ground. "You idiot this is a trap that is an illusion we've been treaked" Sakura explained. "huh… you mean this is a trap by who" Naruto asked. "by her" Sakura said will pointing at Sora.

"haha very clever Sakura" Sora said.

" but your not the only one in this are you" Sakura said will looking at a tree near by. "You two can come down Itachi, Kisame" Sakura said will glaring at the two coming out of the shadows. "huh why are they here" Naruto asked. " There here for you idiot" Sakura stated will not having the three figures leave here eye site.

Sorry I didn't make it long or have a good cliff hanger.


	3. Chapter 3

"It seems you've cot on to are little trap little flower" Itachi said. " she's a smart konichi" Kisame stated.(sorry I don't know how to spell what Kisame calls her)

"Will no da come a town that isn't on the map and a lady like her having children not likely" Sakura stated. "so you saw through are plan to take the fox all along little flower" Itachi asked. " yes and one more thing don't call me little flower or any thing with those word in them again "Sakura said will glaring. " what do you plan on doing about it konichi" Kisame asked with amusement in his voce. " well if any of you say it on more time I will have to kill you" Sakura said will liking her lips. "hahahahahahah don't make me laugh Sakura as if you could bet me ,master Itachi, or master Kisame" Sora said will laughing. " Do you want to tempt me Sora" Sakura asked will putting here eyes in to killer mode.

" I would like to see you try and hurt me or my comrades little flower" Itachi said will getting in to fighting stance. "I warned you Uchiha" Sakura said will getting into her fighting stance.

" Man you three really did it know" Naruto said will rubbing the back of his head.

It then went silent the wind started to blow making the leaves pick up in the wind. The leave's were going right in front of there faces and right when one leave one of each of there eye's the disappeared. All you could here was the clashing of kunai and the platter of blood. The were both so fast that all you could see was blurry blobs hitting each other.

Then all of a sudden they appeared again and the were coverd in wounds, blood, and burses. One hade had more then the other did (an you guess who) the one with more wound than the other was Itachi.

"Your pretty good little flower" Itachi complemented.(oh my good it's the apocalypse he complemented some one 0.0)

"Your not bad your self but is seems your at a disadvantage Uchiha-san" Sakura said coldly. When Kisame and Saro saw the wound on Itachi there mouths dropped all the way to the ground.

" Tolled you three that you made a big mistake" Naruto said prodly. " you should just run away know will you still have your lives"

"what do you say master Itachi should we retreat or stay and fight" Saro asked.

"we will leave for know" Itachi said. " _I need to get some info on this little flower she use to be so weak"_

" hmmp I will let you leave for know but if we meet I will kill you on the spot Uchiha-san" Sakura retorted.

" hmp" said Kisame will walking away.

" They finely left let go home Naruto" Sakura said.

"Um yeah lets go home" Naruto said will walking in the direction of Konoha.

"huh" Sakura said.

" Naruto stop don't move there's something coming" Sakura yelled.

Naruto stopped right in his tracks and didn't move a muscle he then sniffed the air and relaxed. " Sakura don't worry it just one of Kakashi's pet dogs" Naruto said.

The shape of a small pug appeared in front of Naruto and Sakura. " I have info from Kakashi" the small pug said.

"Yes what is it" Sakura asked.

" well the boy you know as Sasuke Uchiha come back to Konoha an hour ago" said the pug.

"WHAT SASUKE IS BACK" yelled Naruto.

" Yes from the info Kakashi told me that Sasuke killed oruchimaru and came back to Konoha" rplyed the pug.

" Is that all of the info you have for us" Sakura said bordly.

" Come on Sakura Sasuke is back aren't you happy" Naruto asked.

" No not art the lest a don't give a fuck I that basted came back are not its his life not mine" Sakura said will walking away from the two.

" Hey what up for me Sakura and pug you can leave know were on are why home" Naruto said.

" Yes ok" said the small pug will disappearing in to thin air.

All the way home Sakura and Naruto didn't say a word the just ran home in silence.

When they reached the gate to Konoha Kakashi was there and so was a familiar figure.

Naruto and Sakura know who the figure was and Naruto ran up the the figure and hugged him.

"Sasuke how you been" Naruto asked.

"I see you still a idiot" Sasuke said.

Sakura walked up to Kakashi and tolled him every thing.

"I see go tell Tsunade" Kakashe said.

"Yes sensi" Sakura said will walking off.

"Hey Sakura aren't you going to say hi to Sasuke" asked Naruto.

"Naruto I tolled you that I wasn't going to waste my time with Uchiha-san" Sakura said coldly will walking way.

Sasuke was surprised he thought that Sakura would run up and hug him but that didn't happen. In steed she was completely different she was cold and she didn't were the same clothing.

Sakura then walked all the way to Tsunade office to report on here mission.

" Yes Sakura" Tsunade asked.

" The mission was a trap by the akasuki to get the fox in Naruto" Sakura said.

"I see" Tsunade said.

" But there is no need to worry they ran off after I angered Uchiha –san" Sakura said.

"WHAT ITACHI WAS THERE AND YOU ANGERED HIM" yelled Tsunade.

" Yes t wasn't that hared" Sakura said.

" I see I'm prowed of you Sakura you may go and get some sleep" Tsunade said.

"yes Tsunade I will try" Sakura said.

" do not try just do it you haven't got any regular sleep for who knows how long" Tsunade said.

"Yes Hokage-san" Sakura said will walking out of the office.

Sakura walked home and tried to get some sleep but like always she didn't get more then 4 hours of sleep.

The next morning she woke up at 6:30 am and went out to train in the forest.


End file.
